Evolution
by Lola McLain
Summary: Alternative Chamelon episode. Marinette had enough of the lies and the pain of her fellow friends and classmates breating at every twist or turn. She does something for herself.. TAKE A BREAK.
1. Big girls don't cry

Big girls don't cry by fergie

**I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.**Old me would be shy and unwilling to speak due to Chloe's bullying.. That was until I met Alya Cessairè, she told me that standing up for myself was not the end of the world it's the opposite actually it's when you finally get to breathe and _live_.

The new me has taken that lesson and passed witwith soaring colors of black and red, just like Ladybug because I am her as she is me... I used to worry about that alot until I told myself to look at Nino.. When I gave him the miraculous, he was himself through and through. That's when I finally made Marinette and Ladybug one person instead of two... So why does it hurts so much now?!

I have been hiding the pain for weeks since Lila came back. I haven't said a word to my friends amd classmates and I don't feel the need to.. I have also recoreded everything from everyone acusing me to be a liar to Alya sitting next to Lila instead of me and ... Lastly to Adrian saying he was disappointed in me for not being a good sport.

Well no more damn it! I am Ladybug for god's sake! I refuse to be apart of this living hell of misunderstanding and lies.. So, I am taking a vacation, which is technically right because my grandma wanted me to learn how to fight since the recent akumatizing surrounding the family. I had no problem with that, hell if I like it too much I'll ask my parents to let me stay. But, to be on the safe side I told my parents the situtation.. let's say they were furious and disappointed in Alya and Adrian but I had to calm them down before hawkmoth had any ideas.

So here I am on the plane to Italy, the irony is real with me... I was getting bored and pluck my airpods in my ears and the song played _Big girls don't cry by Fergie.__Da da da da__The smell of your skin lingers__on me now__you're probably on your flight__back to your home town__I need some sheltef of my__own protection baby__To be with myself and center, clarity__Peace , Serenity__I hope you know, I hope you know__That this has nothing to do with you__its personal myself and I__We've got some straightenin' out to do..__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__But I've got to get a move on my life__its time to be a big girl now_

_and big girls don't cry_

After the song went off, I looked out the window to see we are 2 hours away from Italy. Might as well get some sleep.


	2. Corrupted news

Corrupted news

**I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.**

I was woken up by my mom she said it was time for school. I get dressed and make it on time just waiting for Lila and maybe Marinette... I checked the time class was about to start and I turn my head to the door expecting Marinette to burst through the door and mutter excuses.. the girl was a mess, She'll never feel bad about Lila because of admitly stupid crush on Adrian. I mean the guy doesn't give her the time of day.. Yet, I support her because that's what best friends do.. but recently her actions spoke loudly when she refused to be Lila's friend. She had her poker face and has spoken a word to any of us.. I personally thinks it is for the best because her attitude is something I've rather not deal with today... So, when the bell rings and there is no Marinette it's safe to say that she was sick or something... Miss Bustier began speaking.

"Class, Marinette is out today. She is in Italy to visit her relatives."

"Be careful Miss Bustier, She could be lying about going to Italy." Kim said.

"Alright! I had enough of this "lying business! You students are no better than preschool! I don't want to hear a single rumor about this no more." And with that class started, I don't see why we can't talk about Marinette being the lying bitch she was.. it didn't hurt calling out a liar.

Marinette's point of view

Mom was shaking me up for I had went to sleep and it was time to get off the plane. We got past all the security and all we had to do now is drive to grandma's house.

"Are you excited Marinette? You and mom and finally connect!" I smile and began looking out the window at the scenery... this felt nice.. so tranquil and polite.

I turn back to my parents, "Maybe she'll even teach how to knife-throw! I always loved doing that as an teen. It got so much stress out my system. Maybe it do you some good too?

Now I was interested. Knife throwing?! Stress relief?! Hell yes! I'm going to learn that!! Ohhh.. I can't wait..I turn over to ny parents and say

"Can you drive a little faster please?" After my question my parents bursted in giggles.

Adrian's point of view

Marinette is not a liar. She just doesn't like Lila and I know she told she doesn't like liars, but this is getting ridiculous she didnt want to hang out anymore all of a sudden and she'll not say a single word to justify for herself . Just all around annoying the crap out of me and Alya.

So when Miss Bustier tells us that Marinette went to Italy... it had to be of bad intention right? I mean she seems to have the impulse to act before thinks so she had to of gone Italy to hurt Lila in some way...


	3. Arrival

Arrival

**I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.**

Marinette point of view

When we arrived to Grandma's house, I jumped out the car to greet grandma.

"Hey grandma!" She gave me a hug. And then she turned serious .. .

"Marinette, please understand that I will not be teaching you unless you tell me what happened to you in that school." I look to the side in a attempt to try an avoid confessing about the pain I went through after Lila came to Paris. But I know that holding back on my emotions will keep me longer from throwing knifes so, I snitched on my own feelings and the stitches came loose.

After a teary eyed morning and a powerful pep talk.

We walked into the house grandma was so nicely lending us while we are here, I excepted no less of my grandma. It was traditional just like she said there was Japanese and Italian trends from the bedroom to the living room. But when I got to my room I was speechless due to his royale it looked.. The bed looked so comfy due to the memory foam mattresses and the room was just so me, there was even an gold sewing machine in the car corner of room just how I like it. I left out my glorious room to train, lately akumas been throwing me across town and it hurts my pride and just in general that I'm glad I get to train along my grandmother but, I get to find some sort of stress relief for the raging emotions bubbling within me. I look around the house to find my grandmother when she leaves an closet with something in her hands.

"What's that grandma?" She turns to me and smiles and held the item out to me, " This my dear is the Tomoyuki, it is said to be the most feared sword in all history, deadly too. I picked this for you because you my dear, are fiercest girl I had ever the honor of raising. It's also because it needs a strong wielder to be used properly and Marinette, you showed me you can be strong both physically and mentally. This makes you worthy of my prizes weapon and treasure. I smile and begin to stand a little taller after that.. No more of the indecisive and breakdowns I need to have a strong resolve no matter what is thrown my way. I turned to my grandmother and she begins telling where the training room is...

Tikki's point of view

I'm proud of Marinette she really is growing to strong person. It is hard to be reminded how cruel humans can be and it always feel like that's all there is to it but.. That's wrong! There are good people in this world and even in a world full of evils there will always be one good spirited person. I just hope that Marinette classmates understand that before it becomes an avalanche of he'll to pay. I will not let Marinette suffer anymore than she already had..

Plagg's point of view

I feel like I'm losing my favorite kitten to the world of lie and truths, deceit and integrity all because of that Lila girl. I'm sad that Marinette is gone because I miss her cheese and...It's unfair. My kitten has been treating her like shit in a toilet while she been looking at him with adore and admire. When he told me that he knew that Liela was lying but didn't snitch I felt my blood boil. How could you leave her to the wolves! How could you look her in face and not feel guilty especially if you too are destined to be together... I don't think this kitten will stay in business any longer. If he thinks being a hero means throwing civilians under the bus to keep social status he got another thing coming.


	4. Training, negotiate

Training, Negotiate

**I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.**

Marinette point of view

When we arrived to Grandma's training room, You could compare it to ever spy movie trainer room. Weapons were all over the walls and boxing gloves in the far corners.

"Since, I gave you the Tomoyaki I want you to show me what you know." I turn to my grandmother, ''Actually All I know is fencing when it comes to swords." It was true back when I was stalking Adrien.. I wanted to be part of fencing and because of my indecisiveness an akuma appeared aqdnd Kagami was much more deadlier of the akumas... But, No more I will master these techniques no matter what.. so I get into stance and ready my new sword, Grandma does the same and with without warnimg she charges at me and I deflect her attack and try to get some blows on her.

Toriel's point of view

She was quick I'll give her that but her stance is too carefree, I almost had her beat until.. she grabs the shield thats on the ground. " Quick thinking.. good. But you need to work on your fencing skills. You also need to know how to use a sword not a sabier. So from now on when you try out for school.. you will have a schedule." I told my granddaughter.

Tikki's point of view

I was watching Marinette fight and I realized that she might be in need to train because lately she has been getting thrown all over Paris... But, I think she needs to fight in a different way ... With the truth.. If this Liela girl she can mess with her charge and thinks I'm going to sit to watch. She.Is.Wrong. What marinette needs to do is fight! She needs to be unbreakable as stone.

Plagg's point of view

At Master's Fu place*

''Master Fu, we must act now we can't afford to wait until he breaks the poor girl!

"Plagg, Are you sure you are talking about the same strong Marinette? Because that contradicts with this "poor girl." Master Fu tactifully dodges.

" There's only so much a person can take no matter how strong they are! The Marinette I know will have her bad times and goes to the extreme to cover it up with smile." Why can't he see that my... kitten... he's gone.. And I'll never see him after this...

"Plagg. Please understand it's been three years since I first gave Adrien the ring of Chat Noìr, I can't just take it back because of his current actions until Adrien does something reckless like putting the people in danger I will look for another Chat Noir but until then, this discussion is over.

"Fine.


	5. New School, New meetings

New School, New meetings

**I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.**

Marinette point of view

I wake up early to get ready for my upcoming schedule today when I hear knocking on my door. I tell them to come in when I was sitting by my laptop. Grandma comes in with a backpack and a piece of paper,

"This here is your schedules."

I interupted her with an question, "Wait you said schedules with an "s" does that mean I have two schedules?" It wasn't long before I got an answer.

"Yes. That means you will attending school as of today until the end of this week to make you decision tobeither stay here or go back to France." To be honest I forgot about the whole decision thing. "Alright grandma, I'll take a look at those.. if you please and I think I have the perfect outfit for today." And with that Grandma leaves to give me privacy and while I was changing I change into the most perfect outfit. Since it was warm, I decided to wear a crop top with my forearms out with some short shorts. Next is my hair, Putting them up into pigtails gives me flashbacks to when I was in Paris. So I'll leave it down.. it will represent a new live and new beggining at this school.

The school wasn't to far so Grandma had me walk so I could take in my surrounding. It was very simialr to Paris... All except one thing, A map. I was walking aimlessly for what seemed like an hour only for five minutes to go by... And when I finally make it to school, I'm instantly smacked with stares of the students at their lockers or just ealking down the hallway. I try my damnest to not spark a few colorful notes about minding their business or that they never seen a casual wear before.. but that would be bad first impression, besides I was already at the office before I could really consider the possibility..

The prinicpal had a strict appearence about her appartently. Gelled hair, clothes with sharp edges enough that one touch could take your finger off... She sounds like a person I could keep on the good side if I play my cards right.

"Ah! That atrocious hair! What in your right mind made you think blue was a good dye color?! I didn' t even know blue was a dye color?!" A woman that screamed prinicpal sat in the principal chair said- no screeched at me. I guess this calls for the shy girl act..

" Um.. Excuse me ma'm but... this is my natural hair color." It was true my mother has bluish-black hair but I inherited all of the blue.

"Impossible! Let me see your records now young lady!" I pull the papers from my backpack and when I handed it to her she snatched the papers from my hand.

"Thi- This i-isn't basic genetics... How CAN THIS BE?! " Principal exclaimed.. it woulf be nice if I had a name to attach to this woman. As if either hearing my thoughts or simplying realizing she was being very rude exclaimed her name in a strict way.

"Ahem. I apologize for my behavior before I have never met someone who had different colored hair with it being dyed. "So I guess that makes you a special race along with the fact that you are Asian, Japanese and Parisian."

... The fuck did she just say?!

**Please don't get offended... This is the character I decided was best for the story to progress and if you do take offence I'm terribly sorry and if you want to stop reading then I will understand prefectly.**


	6. Truths, New Meetings (Felix)

Truths and Meetings (Felix)

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs

Adrian's point of view

Lila has been more..dare I say,demanding. She has been asking of me more and more.. She asks to go to my house in which we know how that went, She got on friendly terms with my father. But now.. it's too much, She asked to go to my room.. I didn't think it was much of an problem because she was friendly enough.. As soon as I closed the door she kissed me on my lips! I gently push her off me but, she was being so aggrestive that I was uncomfortable.. I couldn't take it no more and pushed her with more force this caused her to fall to the ground and giggle.

"O? Finally sick of my constant flirting? Man. If that annoying bitch Marinette was here she would have killed me due to jealousy." I couldn't believe it... She was using my friendship.. to make Marinette mad and...Isolated. I see Lila from the corner of my eye and walks out the door and pressumly out my house.

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_**

Marinette's point of view

... The fuck did this bitch say to me?! A special race?! Oh! I must be because this special race is about to fuck you up- I'm cut out my thoughts when I hear a sharp voice that didn't belong to the principal.

"What's her race got to do with education? If you asked me I believe you are just finding a excuse to not care about your job as a role model." I turn to see a boy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes.. He kind of looked like Adrien but much more refined and strict .. like if Adrian's father finally got him to reshape his pesonality. I didn't want to be rude so I stood upfrom my interogation chair and turn towards the door and walked out but not before grabbing my papers and scheldule. I was walking down the hallway when I see the Adrian-look alike and tried to spark a conversation...

"Thank you.. For dealing with the principal.. May I ask for your name?" I decided to start small. I was suprised he smiled and answered me..

"You mean.. You don't know me?( He was met to my confused- look that usually looks ridiculous) Well I am Felix Bogrànd. I am heir to an upcoming sucessful fashion company .. so basically the prince of fashion although only in Italy we can't overthow France, Gabriel Agreste knows his stuff." I was shocked but, I remained polite and began asking him about different types of fashion styles his soon to be company fit well with.. And that's how we talked until the bell rung signifies two thing:

1) It was time for class to start

2)Time to leave my new fashion buddy who had some really good designs that he wanted get my oppinion on some of the not-so good designs. I turn to see Felix asking to see my schedule and I Gave him the paperwork he smiled nkt to long after..

"Well, Well.. Looks who have Fencing/ Sword art with me and Artistic design. His sharp but gentle eyes meet mine and I smile at what seemed like a genuine smile in a long time.

I made a new friend. (Felix).

**Chapter done! I'm on the roll later my books will be updated... But the Principal will definately reappear in this story along with some interesting characters that will be similar in a sense.**


	7. Relaxing and Karma

Relaxing and Karma

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.

**So I was reading the reviews and noticed that Characterization could use some work.. And You are right. But I want to portray a Marinnete that is carefree like Chat but is slowly controlling herself because after years of being polite and being peaceful is weighing on Marinette.**

Marinette's point of view

I was fencing/knife throwing with Felix, when he asked the million dollar question.

"Why are you here in Italy?" It seems he caught on to my body shaking in sadness and walked over and hugged me in comfort.

"Usually People will reassure you that you don't have to talk about but.. I'm not like other people." I giggled at Felix's forwardness; He is intense but I know his heart is in the right place. I was cracking so I might as well talk about it _again_.

'Well, It all started becausen of an lie..

_Few minutes later_

I somehow don't burst into tears throughout telling the story about my isolattion. I see Felix stand up and turns to offers me his hand, I take and he helps me up. He suddenly is kneeling about my legs like a knight does their monarch...

"No Lady should cry when they have a knight in shining armor to protect you." He looks up with a rare smile. I feel my heart skip a beat before smiling back.. It feels nice having support before I thought that I was going to break and get Akumatized.

"Come on Felix, We can get some ice cream or yogurt before walking home."

'Marinette. I turn to see his face looking conflicted, "Felix? Are you-- I was interupted by Felix who looked _Determined_. Can I give you a nickname? Saying Marinette is such a long but beautiful name.. but.. I giggle at his nervousness and answer...

"Sure. But only if you allow me the same right." And with that we got new nicknames, With mine being 'Lunar' because of my eye color also because of others things too:

1\. I like the nighttime than day

2\. My facial features (eyes and midnight hair)

3\. Felix said the kindest way possible that I had the lonely feel of the nighttime. Just darkness and I didn't mind that comparision because it was correct. Plus I'll make everything so shiny they will think I'm the sun!

And Felix's nickname ended up being "Ice King" for three reasons

1\. Favorite Adventure Time character

2\. Personality

3\. Claims to steals "Princess' hearts"

Today was great since Felix was there.. When he drooped his cream I shared mine and it kinda was an indirect kiss but he didn't seem to care as long there was Ice cream..

Adrien's point of view

The next few days were hell.. After the "assault", I tried to tell Alya but she found it funny because Lila said that he sexually assaulted her in his own home!

"Alya! You know I didn't do that right?! Father will kill me if he thinks Lila was my girlfriend!" I was getting desperate along upset just remembering the incident.

"You know Agreste, I do believe that you aren't the type to assault girls . With thise words I sag in relief that she believed me.. "but Lila did sound pretty paralyzed so, I'll talk to her and figure this all out ok? Don't cry." Alya cooed. How can you tell me not to cry when you want me to keep this infomation to my-- _Holy Shit_! _This was the exact reaction Marinette gave me when I told her to stay low... _I feel shame and sadness crawl up my back. I'm such an idiot. I allowed Lila to get better control of my decisions and caused Marinette to go to Italy. Alienating and Isolated her, Lost our respect and Kindness...

Plagg's point of view

I tried to take the kid's ring before he woke up today, but his sixth sense activated and I had to delay it until after school. It went to hell because he invited the Lie-la girl to his room only to stick their tongues down each others throats .. it was disgusting and sadly I couldn't take the ring for when he went to sleep because the kid didn't go to sleep just up all night thinking about that Lie-la girl. But one thing will happen Adrian Agreste will not be Chat noir any longer! Regardless of Master Fu!

**So what do you think folks? Adrien got Karma in his ring right now and I know adding the complexites of whether or not men can be sexually assaulted by women is a big no-no on my part and I'm sorry.**


	8. Meeting a new friend(Sabrina) Consqeunu

Meeting a new friend ( Sabrina)/Consequences

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs.

Adrian's point of view

I was lying on my bed, trying so hard to find some way to convey I didn't assault Lila! That's when I felt images pop in my brqin of Lila assualt.. It was wrong everything was so.. wrong... And she had the nerve to say I did _that_ to her?! I'm the hero of France for godness sake! But.. they don't know that.. and now I'mbbeing treated like an criminal.. Just like how we treated Marinette..

_Flashback_

_Marinette was just walking to class when Kim and Alix turned the corner. It was around lunch time and we sat across so, I saw the entire thing.. The way they were calling all sorts of names and how she should just apologize instead of running from the problem. Then, it got emotional for Alix, who was just on the verge of tears.. she just lashed out ... violently. She punching at Marinette who strangely didn't seem to move or anything another strange thing was she wasn't getting bruises or hurt in any way.. Kim decided that it wasn't enough for Marinette and decided to take matters in his own hands.. Pranks: Pranks everywhere Marinette went she fell for the first one but she dodge the others like the matrix._

_flashback over_

All that time we never saw or try to see her side of things.. even me and I knew the situation. Now I'm paying for it but in the worse way ever.

Marinette's point of view

I was walking to class when I hear an locker slam, I turn my attention to a meek looking girl with brunette hair and pale skin like mine. This teacher who looks to be around 28 was looking pretty frustrated at her .. Me being a nosy person and hero I listen in on the conversation

"This is the third time young lady. I need to call them..

'P-please don't they will only get angry and I finally convinced them to let me go to school...

"I'm sorry but the more you stay the more risk of possibly getting killed.. the girl freezes and she just.. falls to the floor crying. The teached looking fed up and possibly depressed left the hallway. By now, I'm tired of watching and I go to act by walking as if I haven't easedropped their entire conversation as soon as I get close to the girl. I jog to the girl with mocked suprise on my face;

"Hey! Are you alright? Come on stand up" I help her stand and she is trying to be modest so that I'll leave... Unfortunately I am too stubborn to be fooled. She gave up relatively quickly and allowed me to take her to the nurse.

"So.. What's your name?", I start conversation.

'Sabrina.'

"Well.. want to tell me why you were crying in the hallway?" I gently urged.

She didn't speak at first but ahe was opening and closing her mouth at every thought she had... Then she opened up.

"The teachers are thinking about calling my parents due to the injuries.. That I get from gym of course." Sabrina added. There was definately something going wrong but iI push the thoughts away when we reach the nurses room.


	9. Cheer up and darkness

Cheer up and darkness

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs

**WARNING: IMPLICATIONS AND VIOLENCE**

Sabrina's point of view

I was distraught and I knew that there was no stopping my teacher because I can tell he really cares about me but.. He just majes the situtation worse.

My name is Sabrina Cello, I am the only child in this family of three. It was fun and nice, everyday felt like an adventure until one day we were sleep when mom got ill it thankfully wasn't life threatening but she had to to stay at the hospital.. Things got bad when the medical bills came.. they charged outrageous amounts of money because of the technology used to keep her alive. At first, My mom health insurance was holding up just fine but it was only temporary. My dad was determined to keep mom alive so he gave up both mine and his health insurance, I didn't complain because I was just as determined. Mom was making recovery when the doctors pulled the plug on while she was sleep because the insurance went out.. Three years went on and since then my dad has been blaming himself and everything and everytime I encourage him that it was nothing we could do he would collapse in my arms looking like the embodiment of Guilt, Sadness and Suffering. I had to keep reassure my father that everything was going to be okay and that the only thing we can do is move forward and we did just that but the only obstacle was debt. We were still in debt from the hospital and now the funeral home, this caused my father to work so hard he would become sick.. it wasn't like I was any better. I had jobs that either benefited me or put me in danger .. and by what do you mean danger? I mean walking home at 3 o'clock is just asking for something to happen: Attempted rape.

Flashback

_I was walking down a narrow street with about three alleyways. My father wasn't home at the time because he was at work. I was just two blocks form my home when I see an group of men at the corner of the current street I am walking on; I couldn't cross the street because of two reasons: 1. My house was literally right there and 2. Even if I did cross the street, they found prey and crossing the measly street isn't going to stop them from pursuing me. So I did the only thing I could do was walk passed them. But that didn't go to plan because I was grabbed by one of them from what I remember the Leader._

_"Now, What do we have here? A pretty lady walking down the street by herself no doubt.. you stupid or something?_

_'No. I had no choice but come down this way..'_

_" Well. That's such a shame because my boys are hungry .. a different type of hungry and the perfect prey came on walking.." That's when his grip became tighter and his goons closer, they were practically dragging me to the alley... I knew if I started screaming my situtation will get worse but that didn't hide my fear._

_When they stopped walking, I was roughly pushed against the wall with that the goons were all on me trying to whisper things in my ear but the leader order away from me and came closer.._

_"Now, I think you knows what happens next but I'm a fair fellow and will give you a chance to leave without any harm coming to you but you got to compromise cool? I had no idea where this was going but if meant I get to go home safe and with my dignity then, okay. I nodded my head. He was pleased by my answer and asked the question I was not ready for.._

_"What's the code to that old hag's safe? " That old hag they are talking is my boss__. Her name is Shelly. She is 56 years old and for her age she is suprisely active and doesn't look her age. She is also like my grandma in some ways: she always worries about my health and claims she wants to slap my father across the face sometimes... And from what I assume, They will try to rob Ms. Shelly either tonight or tomorrow.. I have to do something!_

_'Um.. Can I add One more thing to this deal?_

_"Hmmm... Keep talking._

_' Can you not hurt the old lady that owns the store?'_

_"... *sigh* Fine. Since you are giving us the code." I smile gratefully and tell them the code._

_' 741321657043' The code I gave was thief in store so that Ms. Shelly would run and call police._

_That didn't go to plan. The gang didn't know they were tricked but Ms. Shelly understood the code and tried to call poilice was fatally shot in the back by one of the goons. That was the report the police gave me when I tried to go to work the next day.. I didn't eat for days and my mental state was shattered. It was all my fault if only I tried harder in everything. Crossing the street wasn't going to end someone's life and maybe getting raped would've prevented Ms. Shelly from getting killed._

_Flash back over_

"Now stop that thought right there young lady!" I turn to the girl who helped me get to the nurse's office only for the nurse to not be there by then I started walking on my own and talking to her about my predictament. She was really beautiful with Sky blue eyes and Midnight colored hair, She mentioned her name was ... Marinette! I nearly forgot to thank her for her kindness.

'Well? What's wrong?'

"What's wrong is that you are blaming yourself for the death of someone close to you along with your menatally that if you had just gotten raped then Shelly would still be alive is going to be your undoing because of how much stress and guilt you are putting on yourself. You spend your time saving your father but, no one is saving you.. But that is going to change because I'll be your remedy and you be mine .. Cool? "

I was shocked.. because she is right, I put my father's emotion state in my hands and took care of it like a baby but when it came to mine I.. I will ignore it but that was before the incident.. after the incident I shattered.. Like a piece of glass.. Everything hurts..

I didn't realize I was being carried until I looked down at soft, smooth midnight hair... and with that it fades to black.

.


	10. Distraught and Despair

Distraught and Despair

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs

Nino's point of view

I was walking to school when I heard tiny whispering. Me, being the type of dude who doesn't care left it alone until I heard someone's name. Adrian, My best friend was the topic of their whispering, while I don't care because Adrian is a pretty face but has an heart of gold along with the fact Adrian is popular regardless of his modelling career. But then I heard words I wasn't expecting;

"Adrian Agreste sexually assaulted a girl right? I think her name was Lila Rossi and that they were just doing an project when he attacked her." One of gossipers whispered.

"Ohhh. That's scary, but why her? She isn't that attractive in the first place along with the fact he could get any girl he please... there is some holes in this story. That was when I decided to take my leave.

Adrian, My best buddy and oblivious cinnabun.. sexually assaulted someone? And Lila of all people.. That gossiper had a points.. Why would Adrian do that when he has Parisian girls to his every beg and plead. Along with the fact Adrian stated multiple times that he wasn't interested in Lila whatsoever, that doesn't make sense for him to change his mind like that especially since me and Alya has been trying to get him with Marinette for nearly two years now!

_Marinette.. I never truly believed the 'truth' that was supposedly Marinette's true nature especially with the fact I've known her longer than our entire class. So, When I saw her heartbroken expression when I said I didn't believe her.. I knew she was telling the truth. So, since then I have been analyzing and watching Lie-la and now that I actually had the time to listen my recordings back.. They sounded completly idiotic. Basic of me to accept an stranger's story over my well - known friend .. and you are probably wondering and asking why I didn't stand up for her the way she would if it was anybody else.._

_I was an coward._

_I hid behind my girlfriend. My very first gifriend who I loved deeply and didn't want to let her go, Alya. She was damn-determined to get Marinette to apologize and make an possible friendship. I knew the truth but, never said anything... That wasn't my only reason either.. I had no evidence._

_Even though I believed Marinette's side of the story I had no way of telling the truth form the lies but, I hardly had to since tjis Marinette we are talking about.. No, the real problem was proving to the class that Marinette is not the liar but Lila... Although her stories are absolutely terrible she is quick to think on her feet._

_Around that time, Marinette was being picked on mercilously by our own classmates even by those she called family._

_..._

_..._

_I'm sorry, Marinette_

Adrian's point of view

I'm pretty sure I am going insane now. My father who rarely ever talks to me said that I was grounded until further notice. _This is SO unfair! She invites herself over to MY house then forcably tongue ties me and cry wolf!? _I knew I broought this on myself if I had been by Marinette's side this would never happened.. well what's done is done. But that doesn't completely somber up my anger, Everyone in school has been treating me exactly how they treated Marinette.. I shouldn't get that type of treatment seeing as so Lila was all over me in the first place and the fact she called me her plaything.. I am not any play thing! I refuse to be treated like some kind animal...

...

**Or maybe I Am**

**Plagg claws out!**

Master Fu's point of view

I was sitting in my shop drinking oolong tea with Wayzz sitting on my leg when the news came on... It was about Chat Noir and how he was running against the roofs .

_"Good morning Paris! I'm Nadja Chamack and I'm coming to you about one of our fabulous duos; Chat noir. It seems he is running on the rooftops at an alarming rate to the point where we question wheter or not an akuma is near. This live feed of him now..._

The scene showed Chat noir running against the rooftops and it was alarming how fast he was going to the point when he jumped it left an dent... Wait a second...

...

**PLAGG!**

Marinette's point of view

Ever since Sabrina told me her story, I made ever effort to comfort, lecture the girl about her guit and the way she presented herself.

'That is no way to talk about yourself! Think about all the times you were your father's carrier and now it's your turn to be carried!' I had to let her know that blaming yourself will cause her health to deteriote.

I was about to lecture her some more when my phone ringed, I excused myself and looked at the number it was Master Fu's seeing this I immediately answered the call.

"_Ladybug! This is an emergency! I'm sorry to cut your vacation short but it's Chat Noir! He has lost control!_

_"_You mean Akumatised?!"

'_No. He has switched over to his animalic side.'_

_..._

Welp. So much for vacation..

Welcome back into my life Paris.

.


	11. Dire Situations

Dire situtations

I do not own miraculous ladybug or the songs

_For this chapter play "Am I Wrong"by Nico and Vinz at the cue_

_Warning:Emotional_

Nino's point of view

I was watching tv when I hear heavy thumping coming from above and I hurried over to the window just in time to see Chat Noir but there was something off about him.. He looks more animalistic.

Then, I heard more thumping but more lighter and I catch a glimpse of red this causes me to turn back to the TV because I have strength that Ladybug with save the day.

_Please start music_

Adrian/Plagg point's of view

_All this time Marinette has been telling me that Lila is lying and it is effecting **her**. I stupidly thought that was because of her apparent hate for liars and told her to not to expose Lila..._

_Man was I wrong... It only gotten worse and worse to the point where we willingly isolated and totured Marinette! And now she has taken my life and basically ruined it! My father doesn't talk to me! My friends-_

_**You really are pathetic... Adrien.. you know that?**_

_What?!_

_**You only see your faults when it effects YOU! But not once did you ever seen Marinette suffer! Not when you constantly ignore her obvious feelings, Not when the class isolated her.. WHICH YOU PARTICIPATED IN! And Not when you broke her heart for going on a date with another girl! Now, You did with this Lila girl and everything has gone to shit the pact is in crumples because of your selfishness!**_

_No... You can't do this!.. Not you too! Why does everything -_

_**IF you finish that sentence I will leave you while you are jumping cross roofs...**_

_Plagg.. why? Why are you doing this to me?!_

_**Because its about time this whole situtation burns. The pact is broken.. we have to finish this Lila girl once and for all!**_

_Plagg... Thank you_

_**Don't thank me like I'm doing this for you! I'm doing this for --**_

"Me right?" We turned to Some kind of hybrid of Ladybug and Tikki. (Totally didn't forget about Tikki)

"**Tikki! What.. Why?" Plagg asks.**

"Well, aside the fact that you are terrorizing most of Paris with your hybrid and that what you are about to do is unacceptable! You will not kill Lila Rossi in a fit of rage! "

I was so confused but from context it seems Plagg is talking to Ladybug's Kwami, Tikki. But what was that about before? I got the part about partaking in Marinette's isolation but what about feelings? The yelling between both Kwami's jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Now, Go Home! Before I give you something to destroy!" That was all it took for Plagg to unfuse himself from me leaving me confused and stressed. I was about to go home when Plagg latches himself on my finger.. I stare at him before I realised he was taking off my ring!

'Hey! Cut that out!' I said as I try to pull the miniature cat off my finger.

**_"No! You don't deserve it!" _**Plagg said pulling even harder to my astonishment.

That's when a voice pulls us out our tug-of-war.

"_He's right... Adrian Agreste"_

Marinette's point of view

Let's just say that.. Coming back to Paris was a big mistake. Not only did I see my partner have what looks like a mental breakdown... it seems the guy I was hopelessly pining for, Adrian Agreste was my partner...

..

Where do I even START with this bullshit! The part that it turned out Adrian IS Chat Noir! And that Chat Noir has been in what seems like Love with Ladybug. BUT! Adrien never loved Marinette but Ladybug! Marinette is Ladybug! So Basically I LOST TO MYSELF!! I can spack myself a thousand times to see how Stupid this is! I mean I was so in love with this fool that even if he was Chat Noir.. I could learn to love both but... That stupid part of myself is thinking how Adrien will only love Ladybug and not Marinette, The real her! *sigh* I have an migrane. Master Fu told me to take down Chat Noir and I kinda did.. Thanks Tikki! But I must take the miraculous back even if I have to whoop it out of him!

So when I saw Plagg and Adrian fighting over custody of the ring I had to step in while I could !

'He's right... Adrian Agreste.' I never seen a person whip their head so fast part of me was worried he snapped his own neck.

"Ladybug_?! _You are siding with him?!"

_Look at him.. Whining like a little kid over a toy!_ But I still answer him.. I want to speed this up now.

'Yes, Adrian give up the mircalous peacefully please.. I don't want to hurt you but Master Fu said if it comes down to it..

I have cornered him now just like he did me...

Flashback

_Around the time I still Loved Adrian and I wanted to get rid of thise doubts that he was just an selfish guy who wanted to keep social status up.. But that day cause my doubts to multiply into the stratosphere._

_I was minding my own business when my phone started ringing. I was ready to ignore if it was Alya.. I had enough of her hurtful words for a day.. Anyway, on the phone it says that Adrian was calling me so like the lovesick stupid person I was i answered the call.._

_"Hey Mari, I want to talk to you about something." Then, I would have swooned at the my nickname coming from his text but I was concerned so I said where did he want to meet up._

_"At the park pls." Adrian's text popped. So again like a dummy I head over to the Park and sit on the bench for a while then I see Adrian with something behind his back and before I could ask what it was I felt it first._

_*Splash* I wipe my face of the liquid along with spitting some out my mouth when I smell the liquid. Soap. Adrian was looking dumbstruck as me but got over it quickly and threw the mystery thing behing his back. A balloon full of water. Now It wouldn't be so bad if the entire class exclude Chloe brought **their own balloon.**_

_The situation was at first medium. something I can handle but it's different when there are rotten fruit and trash ali g with other liquids being thrown at you.. at one point the balloon was getting heavier and heavier that I had to dodge some.. just when I was about to ask Adrien to tell them to stop .. He was just standing their watching with amusement and mirth. That's when it stopped the sound of my heart, the throwning of balloons and I hear a clearing of someone's throat and I follow their eyes to Adrien, Who has one more balloon to throw.. He cranks his arm back and lets go of the balloon and I was soaking with something so foul ..I had to ask.._

_'What the Hell. Is this?'_

_And above all that is holy Lila and her henchmen answered completely in sync._

_"**IT'S PIG'S BLOOD.**_

_I never screamed so loud in my entire life. It was a heavens blessing I didn't get Akumatised right then and there if it weren't for My parents, Tikki and ..Luka I would have most definately lost my mind and went insane and possibly murder all my classmates in a act of hate._

_Flashback End_

_**Will Marinette get her revenge or will she be able to grow from her mistakes?**_

.


End file.
